There has long been a need for a fish lure that combines the qualities of natural bait with those of artificial lures and yet is simple to use and effective in catching fish. Most lures have one or more characteristics that make them inconvenient and/or ineffective to use. A fish lure must have all the advantages of natural and artificial lures to be successful with both the fish and the fishermen.